SP Universe Wiki:Second turn-based generation
Icon key —Coinage —Food —Health —Movement —Population —Production —Research The was the second, following a crude previous, version of this wikia. It includes a more turn-based game than an encyclopaedia-based one. The idea was approved when User:Kris159 realized that (1), he doesn't have the enthusiasm to start a whole planet and (2), it will improve his knowledge of macroeconomics extensively. Functionality This generation will include alot more chance than the other one. Random events shall occur based on only a few factors more often and will have a big impact. It follows the same basic principles of the previous version: Tiles The planet is made up of tiles, sized somewhere around 161km². Each tile belongs to a tile-type or more realistically a biome, such as grassland or tundra. All tiles have a predetermined set of different values and features that make up what it is. A tile is represented on the world map. Values All tiles had "values" for certain factors, such as the value of land fertility, land fertility being the factor. While there is a degree of randomization on a grand basis, tiles near to each other did not differ much, also considering tile-types. There were also sub-values, which also belonged to factors, but could be controlled in different ways. *Natural values were naturally occuring values. They didn't consider player interference or features of the land, only the tile type and a degree of randomization. This was the real basic value. *Feature values took in to consideration features, such as hills, mountains, jungles. *Artificial modifier values took in to consideration the actions of players, such as nuclear bombing. This has long-term effects on the environment. Factors There are several factors, which control the rates of things, such as food productions, productivity etc. *''Fertility'' controls the amount of food generated (also considers rainfall) *''Base production density'' controls the amount of production generated. The more the production density, the more production per worker. Features Features were completely natural, such as a forest, however, man can plant trees and cut them down, so they're not permanent. There can be several features on one tile, however it should be obvious which features aren't compatible (e.g. a hill and wetland). :Treeland Forests were the most common form of Treeland found mostly in mediocre to temperate climates. *Construction strength of 10 *1% chance of Hardwood. * working this tile decreased by 30%}} * from mining decreased by 25%}} * * point for each working this tile}} Woodland was a type of Treeland more dense than Forest, and so it's effets worked to a bigger degree. It was mainly used for the output of Timber. *Construction strength of 13 *5% chance of Hardwood * working this tile decreased by 50%}} * from mining decreased 40%}} * point for each working this tile.}} * from chopping increased 15%}} Rainforest was the extremely dense version of a forrest. They proved to be a good use in research and food. Rainforests usually occured in extreme climates, more often than not in hot. *Construction strength of 9. * decreased by 50% for size land units bigger than size 7}} * * working on the tile decreased by 75%}} * * from mining decreased by 65%}} * points for each working the tile.}} * :Wetland Wetlands are generally negative features characterized by a negative on wetland tiles, but increased on nearby tiles. Swampland was a type of wetland most commonly found in cold to second-rate cold climates near rivers. Swampland was the less extreme of the Wetlands. *10% chance of Peat *25% chance of a group of swamplanded tiles having +4 construction strength *Can be chopped. Construction strength base 9 * decreased by 10%}} * from farming decreased by 30%}} * from hunting decreased by 25%}} * of working the tile decreased by 30%}} * decreased by 50% for all land units}} * increased by 30% in non-wetland adjacent tiles}} Bogland was another type of wetland found mostly in temperate climates by the ends of rivers. Boglands were characterized by extreme hostility, their only use as a tile was for Peat. Other than that, they only gave a small benefit to adjacent tiles. *Construction strength of 8 *35% chance of Peat * * * * of working the tile decreased by 70%}} * of working in adjacent non-wetland tiles decreased by 25%}} * * decreased by 50% for all land units}} * decreased by 25% for size 6 and above land units}} * increased by 15% in non-wetland adjacent tiles}} Fenland was a kind of wetland not characterized by primarily negative properties. They were found between the coast and land and were characterized by increased fertility and rich resources. * * from farming increased by 50%}} * * * :Formations Land formations were things like hills, mesas, mountains. They generally contained more valuable minerals and materials, but had infertile land and were hard to farm. Hunting, however, usually goes unaffected as forests are just as common as on flatland. Standard hills were just normal hills. * yield per worker decreased by 35%}}. * decreased by 50% for size 15 and above units}} * * to work on the tile}} * in mining}} * of mining resources on them by 50%}} * points for each working the tile}} * * increased by 50% for size 15 units and above moving to a non-formation tile}} Rolling hills were slightly different from normal hills in that they were slightly more strategically advantageous. * yield per working decreased by 10%}} * to work on the tile}} * in mining}} * points for each working the tile}} * * increased by 25% for size 22 units and above moving to a non-formation tile}}